The Forsons go on their Honeymoon.
The Wedding of Anyssa and Bryan Forson concludes with the honeymoon! Today's special guests from Somerset: Frank Runyeon as Giovanni Petterino; Susan Pratt as Rose Petterino; Michelle Ray Smith as Annabella Petterino; Melissa Fumero as Victoria Petterino; Molly Burnett as Ellen; Jed Stone as Alexander Fenwick; Matt Crane as Dr. Patrick Kurtz; Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas and Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Vane Lucas. The scene is still Giovanni's restaurant in Somerset, Illinois, where everyone is still celebrating at Anyssa and Bryan Forson's reception. Ellen was still dancing, and would remain until Anyssa and Bryan would head off on their honeymoon. The thing was that NOBODY had even divulged the location of the honeymoon. There had been speculation galore, but no guesses had been made at all. Rose and Giovanni were dancing; as was Patrick and Susannah. Things were wonderful for everyone. Several hours later, the reception was dying down; and the time was ripe for the announcement of the honeymoon destination. Everyone, even Ellen was waiting with anticipation. Anyssa called for attention. "I think everyone is wondering where Bryan and I are going for our honeymoon," she grinned, "and we will tell you in a few minutes. But first, I want to take this opportunity to thank all of you for coming here on a spur of the moment for my wedding on the fly. Thank you, Giovanni for the use of your restaurant for the reception." Giovanni nodded, "You are quite welcome, Anyssa," he said fondly, "we think of you and your family as our family too." "Also, thanks to Susie and everyone else for being so patient to deal with yet another of my spur of the moment plans," she smiled impishly at her best friend, who responded with a wink. "But enough of those," Anyssa smiled, "I know you are all wanting to hear the answer of where we are going on a honeymoon." "Anticipation," Victoria Petterino grinned, "has us all on edge!" Everyone laughed. "Well, Tori," Anyssa smiled, "I have that answer for you. Believe it or not, Bryan and I are going on a trip around the world! We were given tickets to a around the world cruise!" The entire room exploded in joy. "This was a gift from all of us," Velda announced, "I knew that Anyssa hadn't ever gone on a cruise in her life, so me, the Lucases and the Harpers had planned this. This will be good chance for my niece to see the world." Sheila nodded, "Allen and I had planned an itinerary," she said, "and I showed it to Aunt Velda, and I thought she liked it." Velda smiled, "I did, indeed, my darling," she said to her adopted niece, "and for an itinerary, it was well done, indeed." "And I really love it, all of you," Anyssa smiled, "We've got to get going." Meanwhile, Roger Lambert, his brother, Kip, their sister Caitlyn and Julia Cannell, was tying cans and shoes on the back bumper of Bryan's new Mercury Mystique. For Kip, Caitlin and Roger, it was hard for them, since they were missing Alicia and their father. However, they did get to meet Ellen, who was the daughter that Alicia had given up for adoption. They got along wonderfully. An hour later, Anyssa and Bryan were ready to go, and were sent off with loads of well wishes, and lots of rice thrown. A couple days later, the entire outfit went back to Harpers Falls. While on their honeymoon cruise, Bryan and Anyssa were deciding where they could live, once they are back in Harpers Falls. There was one of the empty guest houses on the Mansion grounds, and there would be room enough for Susie and Ellen when they made visits there. "We can set up a couple of bedrooms in the guest house for Ellen and one for Susie," Bryan smiled, "I think it will be wonderful for them to have a place of their own when they visit here." "Sounds wonderful," Anyssa smiled, "and what about what I should do?" "Well," Bryan said, brushing a wisp of hair out of his bride's eyes, "I think you have always wanted to finish the bar, and you wanted to be a prosecutor." "Guilty as charged, Mr. Prosecutor," Anyssa grinned, "but after my folks died, and then me moving all the time, from the Lucases, and to Harpers Falls, it never materialized." "Well, I think we can find a way to make it materialize," Bryan smiled, "I know some people in the Boston office who were saying that they needed another prosecutor and I think you'd fit the bill." "I can take the bar exams at Harvard," Anyssa said, liking the idea, "that is where Dylan and the others took theirs, and I think it will work well." "But no stress," Bryan said, "I don't want to lose you the way we almost lost Susie and Sheila." "Right," Anyssa nodded firmly, "and we're here to have fun and relax, and let's do that!" That is what they did. Meanwhile, a furious Molly was still ranting and raving about the marriage of Anyssa and Bryan. "Just another loser who won't see me as the best and brightest!" she screamed, "Always the Harpers win and I lose! I absolutely LOATHE them! I loathe them for their money and their ignorance of wonderful wonderful happy me!" The nearby prisoner was about near her boiling point with Molly's constant bitching. "Listen you!" she yelled, "Either you shut that damned mouth of yours or I will board it shut with hot nails!" "I'd like to see you try it, you damned loser!" she screamed back, "I will make you pay with your life!" "OH, ho!" she raged, "threatening me, eh?" "Damn right," Molly hissed, "I will defeat you and everyone will see that I am more wonderful!" Meanwhile, Steven Lennox slammed his club against the plexiglass door. "SHUT UP, WAINWRIGHT!" he roared. He walked over to the other prisoner, "Don't let her get to you," he said kindly, "if she starts anything, you tell one of us, ok?" The prisoner nodded assent. "She's been crabbing about the marriage of Anyssa and Bryan,' she said to Steven. "I don't want her anywhere near them!" "She won't be," Steven assured the rattled prisoner, "we will make certain of that. If she even aims to try to hurt the Harpers or any of their loved ones, I will make sure it is the LAST thing she ever does!" Molly pounded the plexiglass, "You damned stupid screw!" she screamed, "I will get out, and I will destroy the Harpers and when I do, I will have the biggest smile on my face!" As furious as he was at her, Steven couldn't lay a hand on her, but Joanna Harper COULD! Joanna grabbed Molly and shook her hard. "You damned miserable evil bitch!" she said angrily, "you even TRY to mess with my family, I will make sure YOU are the one who is destroyed!" "I am NOT an evil bitch!" Molly ranted and raved, "And I am sick and tired of everyone calling me that! Because I am absolutely wonderful! I am an honors graduate of Harper Academy, I am woman of the year! I am wonderful and sweet and kind! I am Molly Wainwright, I am the one everyone wants to emulate!" Joanna couldn't stand it anymore, and slammed her club into Molly's stomach. "SHUT UP for once in your stinking miserable perverted life!" Joanna snapped, and then she and Steven stormed down the hall. "And you ARE an evil bitch!" she flung back at her, "deny it all you want to, but it is what you are!" "DAMN YOU ALL!" Molly screamed, "I WILL BE THE WINNER HERE, AND YOU LOT WILL SUFFER FOR NOT TREATING ME LIKE ROYALTY!" The prisoner looked through her, "Shut your trap Wainwright!" the prisoner said caustically. "I am going to bed! Any words out of you, and I WILL board your mouth shut with hot nails!" Molly got on her cot and started to sob! Nothing was going well for her at all! What will happen next? *How will Bryan and Anyssa adjust to married life? Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila